dk64fandomcom-20200213-history
Main Menu Moves
This trick allows you to obtain upgrades for all kongs without ever visiting Cranky, Funky, or Candy. Thus, since every K. Rool phase forces the next kong to show up, it is possible to beat K. Rool without ever unlocking a kong (and getting the required moves the normal way). Once the trick is done, the game will be in a mode without auto-saves or a pause menu, namely Main Menu Mode (MMM). General Procedure *Activate Intro Story Glitch *View the file you want to play in, but don't start the game *Enter and exit Monkey Smash (only if you still need to get the guns) *Enter and exit any game in the DK Bonus section on the mystery menu (preferably DK Arcade or Jetpac) *Go back to DK's barrel screen and wait for a fadeout into Intro Story At the end of Intro Story, you will gain control of DK and have access to all moves, all guns, and all instruments. If you entered multiplayer mode, you may also find that all your banana and coin counters were reset to 0. Another side effect is that there is no Blast-o-Matic timer in Hideout Helm. Benefits and Drawbacks in Any% Benefits: *You don't need to free any kong. Jungle Japes and Angry Aztec can be skipped completely. *You don't need to get the fairy camera and coins. *You don't need to enter Crystal Caves to unlock Monkeyport. *You can skip the water barrel and the vine barrel. **The orange barrel can also be skipped whilst doing Helm under ISG, but this is currently too tough to execute in real-time Drawbacks: *It takes more than 5 minutes to perform the trick and leave the training grounds. *After the trick, you will be unable to pause or save the game. Therefore you can't escape areas like Aztec lobby through the pause menu or a savewarp. Any area which would result in a softlock has to be escaped via a clip out of bounds to escape that softlock. Modification for Any% This is the MMM route currently used in Any%: *Activate Intro Story Glitch *Enter file *DK Helm Early (Telegrab or Blast-O-Matic Kick) *Navigate out of bounds to enter Helm whilst bypassing the B-Locker text trigger *DK Helm to get into Key 8 Room *Damage Boost into Key 8 to skip the dance *''(Optional: Manual save to change the file loaded when going into the main menu later)'' *Pause exit before ~4 minutes on the ISG timer *Enter/exit Factory boss *Wait for the fadeout on DK's barrel screen Since MMM always takes the same amount of time, you can take care of other things just after activating Intro Story Glitch. However, you only have limited time because ISG can cause a premature screen fade that would cost you several minutes. You can avoid this by not watching any cutscenes (such as the Key 8 Dance) after 55 seconds from starting Intro Story. This is why we have to damage boost ourselves into Key 8 If Game Over is replaced with Intro Story, you can still skip it by pressing A or Start. The above route gives you around 4 minutes from starting Intro Story to grab Key 8 and return to the main menu. This is notoriously tough as it requires good execution to perform glitches at a consistently fast speed. Once you get back to the main menu, the game determines what file to load into memory based on the amount of saves which occured in adventure mode. When entering your file, ideally, the game loads that file onto the eeprom slot. Every time you cause a save to occur, the file loaded into the eeprom slot changes between the file you entered after activating intro story glitch and 'file 4'. Performing certain tasks can cause a save to occur, these include: *Entering a tag barrel *Entering a loading zone *Picking up a Golden Banana *Picking up a Key *Entering the pause menu and hitting 'Save' **This only does it once per pause menu. To get it to save twice, you have to exit and then re-enter the pause menu. *Intro Story fadeouts Upon re-entering the Main Menu, the file loaded into memory (and the file you're pulled into after fadeout) is determined by the file loaded in the eeprom slot. Oranges gotten before pause exiting after Key 8 will carry over into MMM. Entering Factory boss will skip the Mad Jack cutscene and give you 2 moves for every kong, which is enough to beat K. Rool. Modification for No Levels Early This is the MMM route currently used in No Levels Early: *Activate Intro Story Glitch *Enter file *Enter Cranky's **N64: Cancel Cranky Text at 55s **Wii U VC: Clear Cranky Text ASAP *Training Barrels **N64: Barrel Barrel (1:25.1 fadeout cancel), Vine Barrel **Wii U VC: Dive Barrel (55 fadeout cancel), Barrel Barrel (1:25.1 fadeout cancel), Vine Barrel *Pause Exit to get back to Main Menu *Examine File *Boss Cutscenes **Castle Boss (Fadeout, Enter Multiplayer) **Aztec Boss (Fadeout, Enter Multiplayer) **Factory Boss (Pause Exit) **Galleon Boss (Fadeout, Enter Multiplayer) **Fungi Boss (Pause Exit) *Wait for the fadeout on DK's barrel screen Unlike Any%, No Levels Early visits every boss. Therefore, it is beneficial to clear several boss cutscenes in order to skip watching the full intro later on in the run. Since every boss cutscene has a shorter counterpart, the cutscenes that are viewed during MMM are the ones with the largest difference between the shorter cutscene and the longer cutscene. Fungi Boss is viewed last to give every Cranky, Candy and Funky upgrade upon re-entering the file Notes Go here for a detailed analysis of upgrades gotten in different modes.